Aquí otra vez
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: un día tranquilo en Konoha vuelve Naruto, de su entrenamiento y en busca de Sasuke pero… ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke llego a esto?... cuando llego antes que él? y ¿Quién es la persona que busca a Naruto?... por un asunto pendiente?... cap 3 UP... PAUSADO
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí otra ves… con una nueva historia n.n… esperando que les guste (y mucho)… (Inner: ya andas pidiendo cosas idiotas ¬¬)… calla tú… como es nueva la historia no hablare mucho… así que les dejo el capi n.n…**

_SUMMARY: un día tranquilo en Konoha vuelve Naruto, de su entrenamiento y en busca de Sasuke pero… ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke llego a esto?... cuando llego antes que él? y ¿Quién es la persona que busca a Naruto?... por un asunto pendiente?... pésimo summary XP…_

-bla, bla-hablando el personaje

_Bla, bla… pensamiento del personaje_

( mis interrupciones /de mi inner/)

_**CAPITULO 01: MEJOR NO HUBIERA VUELTO…**_

El día comenzaba tranquilo para todos menos para dos personas que en esos momentos corrían a más no poder por culpa de una turba de mujeres que los perseguían, asustados se escondieron entre los árboles de aquel frondoso bosque. Que se encontraba cercano a Konoha.

-te dije que pasáramos de largo aquél lugar… ¬¬-comento el mas pequeño-siempre termino pasando por esto por tu culpa… kuso!…-

-oh… vamos no te quejes…-dijo el mayor- siempre pasa lo mismo… además el correr mantiene tú cuerpo sano… sin contar con…-

No termino por que fue callado de un golpe de su compañero y dándose la vuelta indignado.

-será mejor que te calles…-dijo viendo por entre los árboles- tendremos que salir en unas cuantas horas…-

-ah… entonces… ¿Por qué no comemos?...-pregunto el mas grandes sonriendo- así recobramos fuerzas…-

El menor tenía una gota en la cabeza,_ por que tengo un compañero así de idiota?.. ¬¬ Kami que hice en mi otra vida?..._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras que en el interior de la aldea, todo era tranquilo los pájaros cataban, las parejas jóvenes y no tanto se besaban apasionadamente en plena calle /inner: esta se supero solita… esta vez, que cursi ¬¬, pero unas cuantas personas se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha pues les había llegado el rumor de que alguien que ellos conocían se encontraba allí, una joven mujer de largos cabellos rosados de no mas de dieciocho años caminaba por aquel hospital como si de su casa se tratara y lucía muy seria, cuando llego a donde aquel grupo estaba.

Los presentes la vieron llegar y de inmediato se lanzaron a preguntarles cosas tales como: "¿Cómo se encuentra?", "¿se repondrá?"… "¿se muere?"…. "¿Cómo llego?"…etc. (N/CH: eso es un saludo amistoso XD /inner: es como te saludan en casa acaso/ ¬¬)

-si a mi también me da un gusto verlos n.n-saludo con una venita en la frente-… chicos…-

Los que estaban allí bajaron la vista apenados, pero la pelo rosa simplemente les miro tranquilos. (N/CH: eso es poder de palabra XD)

-bien… ¿Cómo esta Sakura-san?-pregunto un hombre de traje verde por completo de grandes cejas y corte de cabello en forma de hongo- ¿se recuperada?...-

-no lo se Lee-san…-comento esta apenada- les hemos realizado todos los exámenes posibles y aún así no se sabe que paso con él… aunque todo indica de que esta bien física mente-

-¿pero entonces… como llego hasta aquí? ¿a Konoha?...-pregunto una rubia de cabellos tan largo como los de Sakura, asustada- lo encontramos en mitad de la calle inconciente…-

-lo se… y aún, no sale de aquella inconciencia…-dijo sería Sakura-pero Ino… ¿notaste algo extraño en él?...-

La nombrada se puso en pose de pensar, para luego negar con al cabeza. (N/CH: entonces para que hizo que pensaba ¬¬ /inner: y tú lo preguntas… si siempre haces lo mismo que la rubia/… será mejor que…)

-simplemente recuerdo a verlo visto cayendo inconciente…-dijo respondiendo la pregunta algo incomoda.

-bueno chicos…-dijo Sakura mas serena-ya pueden irse… por hoy no se puede hacer nada más…-

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y despidiéndose de Sakura, hasta que quedo simplemente Lee, esta le vio extrañada. (N/CH: de seguro quiere pedirte que seas su novia XD)

-¿Lee-san, que sucede?-pregunto interrogante la mujer.

-bueno… Sakura-san…-dijo algo nervioso el hombre-tienes algo que hacer esta noche?...-

-¿eh?...- fue lo único que respondió Sakura.

- no lo tomes como una cita…-se apresuro a añadir rojo por la vergüenza- pero es que quiero hablar contigo algo-

-lo siento Lee-san…-se disculpo la pelo- rosa- pero hoy tengo pensado hablar con Tsunade-sensei… otro día será…- (N/CH: gomen Lee-san… hay Sakura de la que te salvaste… XD esa no se vuelve a repetir XD)

Y así un cejotas (N/CH: no me puedo resistir XD), digo un hombre abandono el hospital triste y derrotado. Mientras que la medic-nin caminaba hacía el despacho de su sensei. Algo le molestaba de aquel encuentro, pero no sabía muy bien que era.

_Solo espero que Tsunade-sensei sepa remediar esto…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando llego al despacho de su sensei, pudo verla conversando con Shizune muy acaloradamente, golpeo la puerta para darse a conocer e inmediatamente el semblante de su sensei cambio a uno mas sereno.

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sensei…-dijo esta acercándose- ¿pudo descubrir lo que le sucede a Sasuke-kun?...-

-te refieres en la forma que llego?-pregunto la mujer, mientras su aprendiz asentía- no, no lo tengo muy en claro….pero…-

Miro de reojo la ventana que daba a su espalda, y pudo ver como iba atardeciendo de apoco.

-lo que me extraña es que aquél sello…-hablo la rubia

-el sello maldito…-interrumpió de pronto la pelo-rosa- ¿Qué pasa con él?...-

-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Sakura…-dijo seria la mujer- eres una de las mejores medic-nin de Konoha debes saber muy bien lo que pasa…-

-si se refiere a que el sello maldito ha desaparecido…-dijo de pronto Sakura-eso es muy extraño… que el sello maldito hubiera desaparecido así… como si nada-

-así es…- asintió esta, y dirigió la vista a su ayudante- Shizune, trae aquellos documentos…-

-en seguida Tsunade-sama- dijo y abandono la habitación.

Después de que se hubiera ido, Sakura miro seria a Tsunade.

-pero ¿Por qué el sello maldito desapareció?...-pregunto la de ojos verdes- no tenemos noticias de la supuesta muerte de Orochimaru… por lo cual el sello no debería haber desaparecido…-

-pero si te fijas bien…-interrumpió la Godaime- en vez de aquél sello, hay otro mas extraño…-

-aquél… sello…-murmuro Sakura mas para sus adentros- eso quiere decir que ahora esta con otra persona?...-

-lo dudo…-dijo la mujer mayor- aquel sello consta de dos partes…-

-¿dos partes?...- repitió confusa Sakura- ¿a que se refiere?...-

-simple…-dijo la mujer sacando un papel y lápiz-te acuerdas que te dije que Kakashi le había puesto un sello a Sasuke…-

-si para que el sello maldito no afectara tanto a Sasuke-kun…-dijo Sakura viendo el dibujo que había formado la mujer- pero…-

-pero nada…-dijo ella- este nuevo sello que hay en él… consta de dos partes también…-

-eso lo entiendo… (N/CH: que bueno por que yo no… luego me explicas XD)-dijo la de vista verdosa- pero eso que tiene…-

-que aquellos dos nuevos sellos…-termino el dibujo y se lo enseño a Sakura- son sellos que hace demasiado tiempo no veía…-

-¿eh?...-dijo Sakura viendo los dibujo que había realizado anteriormente su sensei-estos sellos son…-

-de por si extraños…-concluyo Tsunade- si… lo son y además son muy difícil de realizar…-

Sonó la puerta y vieron pasar a un Shizune llena de carpetas y archivos muy antiguos.

-aquí esta lo que me pidió…-dijo la morena dejándolos sobre el escritorio.

-gracias Shizune…-dijo la Hokage, viendo entre todos ellos- los encontré… fíjate en estos de aquí…-

Sakura vio los sellos que le enseñaba su sensei y los comparo con los del dibujo, ¡eran idénticos, leyó el titulo que recibían. _Sellos prohibidos…_

-¿sellos prohibidos!...-miro incrédula a la mujer que era su sensei-pero si estos sellos se perdieron hace mucho…-

-al parecer no lo suficiente…-dijo la mujer- por lo que sabes ambos sellos anularon el de Orochimaru… pero al parecer fue demasiado fuerte para el cuerpo de Sasuke…-

-dejándolo inconciente de inmediato… hasta estas tres semanas que lleva… (N/CH: Hoa… eso si que es tener el sueño pesado XD… lo envidio/inner: ya cállate y deja que continué la historia/¬¬)-termino la kunoichi de cabello rosa- ¿pero quien le dejo en medio de la calle?...-

-esa parte no lo se…-dijo Tsunade seria- pero lo mas seguro es alguien que esta en contra de Orochimaru (N/CH: quien… podrá ser?... mmm… no tengo ni idea… /inner: y eres la autora ¬¬…/… que te calles).

Sakura dejo de mirar por un momento a su sensei y fijo su vista en aquellos dos sellos, _ si son sellos prohibidos eso quiere decir, que gente de gran conocimiento los realizaron… ¿pero quienes pueden ser?..._

-Tsunade-sensei…-llamo la pelo-rosa, la nombrada le miro- ¿puede ser que Jiraiya-sama haya realizado ambos sellos?..-

-verás Sakura…-dijo la rubia- eso lo pensé como primera alternativa… pero, la descarte….-

-¿Por qué?-fue la única pregunta de la medic-nin mas joven.

-por que ambos sellos se deben realizar al mismo tiempo-aclaro y se adelanto a la pregunta de su alumna-y no se puede utilizar un kage bunshin para eso…-

-¿entonces quienes podrían ser?...-pregunto en un leve murmullo Sakura.

-no lo se… Sakura… pero te aseguro de que es muy peligros- dijo mientras se levantaba y observaba por la ventana- será mejor mantenerse en alerta…-

Sakura simplemente miro preocupada el exterior.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y el anochecer se aproximaba, y dos personas se veían algo agotadas en las puertas de Konoha.

-te… te dije -comento el mas pequeño respirando hondo-que no fuéramos a aquella termas… ¬¬…-

-pero… pero…-respiro honda el mas alto- no… no pude evitarlo… había muchas chicas hermosas allí…-

-ves!... por tú culpa!... siempre termino siendo perseguido!-grito el más pequeño enojado- eres un pervertido! De primera!...-

-cállate mocoso!-grito también el anciano- yo no soy un pervertido…-

-si como no… ¬¬-dijo incrédulo el menor- por algo te llaman ero-sennin…-

-el único irrespetuosos que me llama así eres tú…-dijo molesto el anciano- para todos los demás soy uno de los mas grandes Sannin de la historia de Konoha, llamado Jiraiya-sama…-

-pero tú en verdad eres Ero-sennin… el súper pervertido!...-giro el menor un rubio.

Y cuando el anciano iba a replicar algo un chakra conocido les puso en alerta.

-no puede ser que…-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-listo… creo ya uno puede salir…-dijo el menor de las personas que en esos momentos salía de unos arbustos- ahora a Konoha!...-

-neh?... Suzuka… ¿por que quieres ir a Konoha?...-pregunto el mayor sacándose la capucha que en esos momentos utilizaba- y ¿por que lo hacemos de incógnito?-

-ya lo sabes muy bien, Takao…-dijo la menor también sacándose la capucha y sonriendo con astucia- vamos detrás del pequeño Kyuu-chan…-

-quieres decir que vamos tras de Naruto-san…-suspiro con resignación- siempre es lo mismos…-

-vamos nii-san no te quejes…-dijo la menor sacándose por completo la capa- ahora que se que ha vuelto a Konoha pagara lo que me debe…-

Y como una maniática empezó a reír (N/CH: no se por que, pero me encantan las risas maniáticas XD), esto horrorizo a su hermano mayor, que aunque no era nueva aquella expresión en su rostro siempre le daban miedo cuando comenzaba a actuar de aquella manera, pero como siempre le acompañaría adonde quiera que fueran, _después de todo es mi deber…_

-apresúrate… Takao!...-grito desde las ya visibles puertas de Konoha, entrando como Pedro por su casa.

-shotto mate! Suzuka…-pidió su hermano cuando ya estaba dentro de la aldea.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?...-pregunto enfada volteando verlo- ¿por que me detienes?...-

-no es peligroso que estemos aquí?...-dijo observando todas partes- es decir… puede que Jiraiya-sama aún este enfadado…-

-que va ser… si ese viejo pervertido se acerca lo pateo ¬¬-dijo mientras una furia inexplicable surgía de ella-aún me debe unas cuantas aquel hentai…-

-lo que me sorprende es que Naruto-san este con alguien como él-dijo el Nii-san recordando al pervertido maestro que tenía el rubio- es raro que Jiraiya-san sea así… pero…-

No termino por que fue interrumpido por una voz suave y delicada.

-hablaron de Naruto y Jiraiya-sama… ¿acaso los conocen?...-

Ambas personas voltearon a ver quien les había hablado de aquella forma y cuando vieron pudieron observar que se trataba de…

**Kyaaa terminado el capi… T.T… llantito de emoción… me quedo corto lo reconozco pero no se preocupen ya los otros serán mas largos (eso espero) /inner: ¿eso esperas?... no deben ser mas largos… por que yo lo mando muahahahah/… si todo lo que digas… en fin… espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen que los demás ya los continuo XD ahora si nos vemos!... MAATTA NEEEE/Inner: oe… alguien toca la puerta ve a ver XD/ ¿Qué?... ah enseguida voy… bueno nos vemos luego adios!...**


	2. Chapter 2

**NI HOOOO! Bueno aquí va mi segundo capi de este fic XD… y agradecer a las personas que me dejaron y a los que no me dejaron también review XD… ya no molesto más y doy paso al capi (inner: por fin se dio cuenta) ¬¬**

_SUMMARY: un día tranquilo en Konoha vuelve Naruto, de su entrenamiento y en busca de Sasuke pero… ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke llego a esto?... cuando llego antes que él? y ¿Quién es la persona que busca a Naruto?... por un asunto pendiente?... pésimo summary XP…_

-bla, bla-hablando el personaje

_Bla, bla… pensamiento del personaje_

( mis interrupciones /de mi inner/ y aclaraciones)

**_Capitulo 02:_**

Ambas personas voltearon a ver quien les había hablado de aquella forma y cuando vieron pudieron observar que se trataba de… una chica de largos cabellos rosas y de grandes ojos verdes, que traía la banda a modo cintillo (N/CH: adivinaron de quien se trata XD)

-ustedes hablaron de Naruto…y Jiraiya-sama- volvió hablar-¿a caso los conocen?...-

-si, los conocemos…-hablo la menor-claro que los conocemos!... es mas ellos… son… mmmuhhhmbbmmm…-

Pero fue callada por su hermano mayor que estaba observando todo interesado, y no dejaba de observar a Sakura que por alguna razón le parecía familiar… pero no podía recordar de donde.

-bueno… ¿me dirán si los conocen o no?...-pregunto levemente enfada y viendo a la hermana menor con una gota.

-bueno… en realidad no los conocemos muy bien…-aclaro el mayor un castaño de vista dorada.

-¿a que te refieres?...-pregunto Sakura extrañada.

-lo que pasa es que los vimos de pasa nada mas…-dijo soltando a su hermana- cuando veníamos para acá…-

Allí Sakura se fijo en las ropas de ellos que no eran más que unas capas de vieja y bolsos también.

-ahora que lo dicen… ¿son de Konoha?...-pregunto mientras no dejaba de observar los extraños.

-bueno si…somos de Konoha…-asintió la menor.

-¿y por que nunca lo s he visto?-pregunto mirando a la menor una colorina también de vista dorada.

-por que estuvimos fuera de Konoha…-comenzó a hablar la colorina-cuando yo tenía apenas ocho años…-

-eso ya hace… siete años desde que no estábamos aquí…-termino el castaño mientras bajaba un poco la vista.

-ya veo…-murmuro la de pelo rosa mientras observaba los semblantes sombríos de los hermanos.

-pero hemos vuelto! Y es para quedarnos!-de pronto grito con bastante energía la menor- juas, juas, juas… ya verán lo que pasa con ellos…-

-ya veo… n.nU…-hablo nerviosa Sakura- bueno debo irme me retiro…-

-etto… claro adiós…-se despidió le castaño mientras su hermana seguía riéndose.

Y rápidamente Sakura abandono el lugar, con temor de que pudiera ser contagioso o peligroso, _ellos dos dan miedo mucho… en especial la menos ella da mucho miedo…_ de vez en cuando volteaba ver si la habían seguido cosa que no paso. Pero mientras tanto en el lugar donde había dejado a tan particulares personas, el mayor tenía una gota al ver a su hermana montar tal "show".

-ya vasta Suzuka…-hablo suspirando.

-are?... ya se fue?...-preguntó mientras volteaba ver a todos lados- era rara Takao…-

-ah… no lo creo…-suspiro el castaño

-en fin… vamos por lo que vinimos a buscar- dijo mientras ponía cara de psicópata-ahora no se me escaparan ese par… muahahaahaha!...-

El Nii-san suspira ante la visión del nuevo "show" de su hermana.

-lo mejor sería ir a ver nuestra casa…-comentó haciendo que de inmediato la colorina dejara de reírse.

-es verdad…-asintió esta- lo había olvidado pro completo… y que esperamos… vamos a casa…-

Y sin darle oportunidad su hermano de replica se lo llevo a su antigua casa, sin saber que dos personas pasarían unos minutos después por aquel mismo lugar.

-te digo Ero-sennin… que no quiero!-gritaba le mas pequeño de los dos- no pienso ir y se acabo…-

-ya Naruto…-hablo el hombre- deja de actuar como un niño pequeño…-

-pero yo no quiero ir tebayo-volvió insistir el rubio- no quiero ir al hospital…-

-pero si no vas Tsunade… con quien se enfadara será conmigo-hablo tratando de sonar comprensivo le hombre.

Pero la parecer Naruto no tenía ganas de ayudar a su sensei, ya que negaba con al cabeza frenéticamente.

-pero de todas formas debemos ira a ver a Tsunade-aclaro Jiraiya- así que te guste o no…-

-no… no… no quiero!...-hacía un berrinche Naruto.

Pero su berrinches no fueron escuchados por que un Jiraiya lo llevo al rastra al despacho del a Hokage, _je… aún actúa como un niño…_.

-bien a ver al vieja Tsunade…-y desaparecieron en un poof

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En cambio en otra parte de la aldea, lo que antes era una gran construcción ahora parecía nada mas que un vertedero, y dos personas observaban las ruinas de su casa.

-hay…. No puedo creer que esto le sucedió a nuestra casa…-se lamentaba Suzuka de su suerte- ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora Nii-san?...-

-no se que pasará ahora…-comento el chico.

-¿pero por que la demolieron?...-pregunto la colorina- se supone que tenían que esperar ¿no?..-

-quizás pensaron que no volveríamos…-respondió Takao- bueno… Suzuka… tenemos que ver donde viviremos ahora…-

-y de paso a donde comeremos… tengo hambre T.T-respondió su hermana con extraños ruidos en el estomago.

-ven… vamos a ver…-respondió este llevando su imoto de allí.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto junto con el pervertido que tenía por sensei, ingresaron sin llamar ni nada por el estilo al despacho de la Godaime, lo que provoco el enfado de esta, que en aquellos momentos no estaba para ser molestada, el problema de Sasuke le tenia de los nervios, levanto molesta la vista para encontrarse a los que tanto tiempo anhelaba volver a ver.

-hola Tsunade-obaachan…-saludo un joven sonriente- ¿Cómo has estado anciana?-

-Naruto, no me llames así…-pidió la mujer sin poder evitar de sonreír- ¿no creen que es un poco tarde para llegar?...-

-bah… ero-sennin tiene la culpa de todo…-dijo el kitsune sentadose cerca de la rubia- después de todo, por el nos retrazamos medio día en volver…-

-deja de llamarme así mocoso…-dijo molestó el viejo de cabellera blanca, imitando al rubio- pero en fin…-

Ambos hombres miraron serios a la mujer, esta quedo impresionada ante tal seriedad.

-dime Tsunade ¿es verdad que Uchiha Sasuke volvió?..-pregunto de inmediato su antiguo compañero de grupo.

-si… pero… ¿pero como lo saben?-pregunto la mujer muy sorprendida- se supone que nadie debería saberlo…-

-tenemos nuestros métodos sabes…-sonrió zorruna mente el rubio ante esto.

-¿pero cuanto tiempo lleva así?...-volvió a interrumpir el ermitaño.

-ya va para la tercera semana…-dijo algo preocupada- y lo que me molesta es que son técnicas de sellado muy antiguas…-

-no me digas que lo sellaron con…-comenzó el hombre de marcas en la cara y ante la afirmación de esta se puso pálido- no puede ser… ¿Cómo utilizaron sellos antiguos?... prohibidos-

-neh… neh… alguien me puede decir que pasa?-pregunto interesado el rubio-¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke-baka?... y ¿de que sellos hablan?...-

-Naruto… puedes salir un momento…-pidió su sensei- tengo que hablar algo con Tsunade a solas…-

-eh?... pero… yo…-no termino de decir y ya estaba fuera de despacho de la Hokage.

Enojado, se fue de la torre del Hokage a su departamento después de todo después de todo, aún tenía tiempo para enterarse de algunas cosas, y una sonrisa cruzo sus labios…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de que lo echaran del despacho, el rubio se coloco la capucha (había permanecido mucho tiempo así) y se fue a su antiguo departamento, que debía estar más sucio y con telarañas que la mismísima casa del terror o de Drácula, pero primero pasaría por su amado ramen, después de todo había pasado mas de dos años sin probar bocado, así que se fue al Ichiraku, cuando llego se sentó en una esquina de la barra, estar tan lejos de las personas le habían vuelto algo antisocial (N/CH: Naruto antisocial… esa ni yo me la creo… ¿será posible?...), pronto se acerco a él la que ayudaba al dueño del lugar a pedir su orden.

-un plato extra grande de ramen con cerdo…-pidió en voz queda viendo a la demás gente del local.

Recorrió con la vista y pudo ver a unas personas que conocía que acaban de llegar, le puso mucha atención a lo que decían.

-ha… estoy agotado…-se quejaba el mas cercano a Naruto con marcas en la cara- esa misión era para chunnin o mejor para gennin-

-vamos Kiba, no te quejes…-dijo una mujer de largos cabellos rubios- simplemente fue entregar unos papeles a la aldea vecina nada mas…-

-si agradece que no fuera una más problemática-dijo sin ganas la tercera persona, un chico de mirada aburrida y de cabello negro.

Kiba iba a responder algo pero fue interrumpido prole dueño del local, después de pedir su orden la conversación había tomado un rombo distinto. Al tiempo en que Naruto recibía su comida y empezaba a devorarla. Los tres ninjas vieron sorprendidos como le "encapuchado" comía (N/CH: ara… se dieron cuneta de que existía XD)

-neh… se dieron cuenta… de que aquel tipo de la esquina nos esta viendo…- comentó el Inuzuka.

Indico a la zona donde se encontraba Naruto en esos momentos, los otros dos asintieron.

-es muy sospechoso aquel tipo…-dijo Ino-será mejor ver que es lo que quiere…-

-esto es muy problemático… pero Ino tiene razón…-dijo Shikamaru.

Pero cuando se iban a acerca al tipo este se levanto tan rápido que los asusto, el encapuchado pago lo comido y se fue, chocando sin querer con la pelirosa y otras personas más que le vieron extrañados pero el simplemente se fue.

Sakura lo miro extrañado alejarse mientras saludaba a sus amigos junto con dos personas más.

-hola Sakura-dekorinchan…-llamo Ino desde la barra.

-hola Ino-butachan…- saludo de igual forma ella.

Los tres sentados en la barra fijaron la vista entonces en las personas que acompañaban a su amiga, una colorina y un castaño.

-Sakura… ¿Quiénes son ellos?...-pregunto Ino de inmediato…

-a ellos…-hablo Sakura- los encontré hace poco en la calle… no sabían a donde podían comer…-

Los tres restantes no vieron lo importante de esto, pero dejaron que la pelo rosa siguiera hablando.

-conocen a Naruto y a Jiraiya-sama-termino la kunoichi pidiendo algo para comer.

-así?... ¿y como se llaman?...-pregunto Kiba.

-ellos son… Suzuka y Takao Aiwara...-termino Sakura viendo su plato frente ella- son de Konoha… aun que no hayan pasado los últimos siete años aquí…-

-¿hace siete años?...-pregunto incrédula Ino-¿ya a que vienen?...-

-venimos a dar el examen de Chuunin…-hablo Suzuka ya comenzando con su palto.

-es que no lo pudimos dar cuando nos fuimos…- hablo Takao.

Así dejaron de hablar y empezaron a comer, Suzuka ya les sacaba un tazón de ventaja.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto caminaba rápido por las calles oscuras de Konoha, iba a su departamento a limpiarlo y todo, pero por otro lado quería huir del lugar (Ichiraku) ya que había sentido el chakra de aquella persona, y eso le hacía ponerse nervioso (N/CH: ¿Por qué nervioso Naruto-kun?). Suspiro cuando llego a su casa y con sumo cuidado ingreso en ella y en efecto todo el lugar estaba cubierto de telarañas y uan gruesa capa de polvo estaba esparcida por el cuelo y muebles.

-hay que ver…-murmuro mientras se sacaba su capa de viaje-me voy apenas por dos… casi tres años y esto es lo que sucede…-

Camino dejando las cosas a la entrada, entre muebles llego hasta su cuarto quietaba en peores condiciones que le resto del departamento.

-será mejor comenzar por aquí…-dijo con una gota, y veía un pequeño espejo colgado en la pared.

Lo limpio un poco quitando la capa de tierra que tenía y vio su reflejo en él, un chico de diecisiete años le devolvió la mirada de unos profundos ojos azules, se podía notar que estaba un poco mas pálido, increíble de pensar pero así era, ya no era tan moreno como cuando era niño, su piel por extrañas circunstancias se había aclarado un poco.

-como cambian las personas…-ironizo dejando el espejo en su lugar-será mejor dejar de hacer el vago y comenzar de una vez por todas…-

Y con aquella disposición extraña en él comenzó limpiar su casa. (N/CH: increíble… pero si… comenzó a limpiar)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El día que continuo, fue normal hasta que una chica colorina caminaba enfadada buscando a cierto kitsune rubio (N/CH: esta lo va a matar XD)

-sentí su chakra pro aquí…-murmuraba entre diente- se que esta cerca…-

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que estaba frente al hospital de Konoha.

-¿are?... no es Suzuka-chan?...-pregunto Sakura que redirigía hacía allá.

-¿Suzuka?...-pregunto una compañera de mirada blanquecina.

-es verdad tu no la conoces Hinata…-hablo la pelo rosa acercándose a ella- Suzuka-chan!...-

Suzuka volteo a ver quien le llamaba

**Chibi-Hinata: oa!... aki otra vez… terminado el segundo capi del fic… y gracias a todos los que me dejaron review… bien… ya aparecieron personajes nuevos y los antiguos aparecen… ahora bien espero con emoción sus review /inner: oe… no piensas abrir la caja que te llego…/ es verdad lo había olvidado /inner: baka ¬¬/ te escuche… -chibi busca una caja- aquí esta! n.n!... es chiquita… /inner: que esperabas/ ¬¬… bien… que tendrá adentro…-abre la caja y en su interior solo hay una tarjeta- O.O? ¿y esto?... de donde es?... /inner: léela…/ oki!... – lo lee: **

"_**Chibi-Hinata… te estoy observando… ten cuidado con lo que haces entendiste… te observo a cada momento…"**_

**que es eso?... estoy frente a un psicópata?... me quieren mata /inner: lo dudo mucho… además… quien mataría a alguien como tú?.../ ¬¬ gracias que apoyo… pero bueno… para pasar este mal rato…-mira para atrás- me siento observada o.O.. pero bueno… será mejor responder los reviews queme dejaron… -voltea nuevamente- sigo diciendo me siento observada…**

**SnOoP-HiNaTa****: creo que sabes quien es ya XD… gracias por decir que esta interesante me gusta intentar escribir algo interesante… y cierto pobre Lee-san… si tu kieres te lo mando para que le levantes el animo al pobre esta decaído y mucho (se ve a Lee detrás llorando a mares) y antes de que inunde el lugar XD… en fin espero verte pronto. **

**himeno-Asakura****: gracias por tu apoyo… y lamento decir que no será un SasuXNaru (chibi llora junto con Lee) es que todavía no… (Aunque ya estoy preparando un SasuXNaru que estoy pensando subir dentro de este mes, cuando ya tenga varios capis listo del fic ese XD) y espero tus apoyos feliz XD…**

**Miruru****: gracias por leerlo y no trates así al fanfiction (aunque a veces se lo merece XD)… en fin… me encanta que te haya dejado con intriga… me encanta eso y espero verte pronto por este fic y en otro… no vemos**

**Dark Pam: siiii escribí otro fic y este no es Yaoi… dalo por hecho… y yo también odio a Dekorin-chan así que no kiero que este con alguien XD… soy mala con ella… y aki esta la conti… espero que sea de tu agrado…**

**Arwon****: ¿te gusta?... me alegro… trataré de hacerlos mas cortos… aunque no estoy segura si lo logré… en fin espero tu apoyo para poder seguir este fic… así que nus vemos…**

**Bueno… eso…-mira para atrás- oO… esto esta muy mal… en fin… gracias a todos por los reviews y espero verlos en el capi que viene… así que cuídense mucho… MATTA NEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Dedicado a mi abue… que me cuida, me escucha y apoya en todas mis locuras del mecha de clavos (según ella) de Naruto… por eso y muchas cosas más abue… esto y mas te dedicaré muahahaahaha-mira para atrás- O.O **


	3. Chapter 3

**NIIII HOOOO! Aki… nuevamente reportándome… kiero agradecer todo los reviews que me han llegado… me siento muy feliz… ya mejor dejo de dar la lata y les doy paso al capi que toca ahora XD…**

_SUMMARY: un día tranquilo en Konoha vuelve Naruto, de su entrenamiento y en busca de Sasuke pero… ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke llego a esto?... cuando llego antes que él? y ¿Quién es la persona que busca a Naruto?... por un asunto pendiente?... pésimo summary XP…_

-bla, bla-hablando el personaje

_Bla, bla… pensamiento del personaje_

( mis interrupciones /de mi inner/ y aclaraciones)

**Capitulo 03: "Los problemas de Naruto… Despierta Sasuke! "**

Suzuka sintió como le llamaban y al voltear vio a la mujer que había visto el día anterior y con quien había hablado.

-¿ah?... Sakura-san!...-llamo la chica acercándose a ella-¿Qué hacen por aquí?...-

(N/CH: pregunta idiota ¬¬)

-etto… Suzuka-chan… nosotras trabajamos aquí…-aclaro la chica viendo la cara de confundida que tenía la colorina-dime… ¿Qué haces aquí?...-

-yo…-se señalo a si misma- yo simplemente estoy persiguiendo a una persona… nada importante...-

-a una persona?...-pregunto Sakura sorprendida- y sabes dónde esta?...-

-mm… creo… que… ingreso allí- dijo señalando el edificio a su costado.

-¿al hospital?...-la pelo rosa miro interesada el edificó-¿Cómo lo sabes?...

-je, je, tengo mis métodos sabes…-hablo la de vista dorada mientras entraba en el lugar- por cierto Sakura-san ¿Quién es ella?-

Pregunto señalando a Hinata, que había estado en silenció (N/CH: cosa extraña en ella ¬¬) y no había interferido en la conversación.

-ah… lo siento…-hablo de inmediato Sakura señalando a la Hyuga- ella es mi compañera de trabajo aquí en el hospital… es una medic-nin como yo…-

-oh… sorprendente…-exclamo sorprendida la colorina viendo de nueva cuenta a la chica- ¿y como te llamas?...-

-¿eh?...-Hinata se había sorprendido un poco ante Suzuka- yo… yo… (N/CH: aki empezamos de nuevo… otra que kiere un yoyo XD) soy… Hyuga… Hinata…-

¿Hyuga?...-murmuro Suzuka sería-¿eres del clan de los Hyuga?... (N/CH: no si va ser del clan de los perros… sin ofender a los Inuzuka XD)-

-así es…-interrumpió Sakura mientras entraban al hall del hospital- además es la heredera y futura líder del clan… además es muy fuerte y buena en…-

-Sakura-chan… por-por favor… ya basta…-hablo bajo la moren ya pasando al rojo en sexta potencia o aún en más

-genial…-exclamo sorprendida la chica- si mi clan existiera creo que yo sería la mandamás de él… XP…-

-¿tu clan ya no existe?...-pregunto extrañada Sakura- ¿Cómo es eso?...-

-ah… es una larga historia… y no tengo ganas de contar…-replico rápidamente la colorina- en fin… ¿Dónde estará?... estoy segura de que lo sentí aquí…-

Miro a todos lados en busca de alguna señal pero al parecer nada de eso.

-d-disculpa Suzuka-kun-llamo tímidamente la morena- pero… ¿a quien buscas?...-

-¿eh?... no se los dije…-se extraño la de vista dorada- busco a un idiota… que se a estado escondiendo de mi…-

-¿y como se llama?-pregunto esta vez Sakura.

-se llama Uzumaki Naruto…- respondió sin ver las caras de sorpresa de ambas chicas- pero no lo he podido encontrar… demonios…-

Y salió por los pasillos en busca del rubio, mientras que ambas kunoichis se miraban sorprendidas.

Pero mientras eso sucedía en el interior en el exterior cerca de aquel hospital, un chico observaba desde un árbol cercano todos los movimientos de la colorina.

-fuiiiii…-suspiro mientras veía como entraba al lugar- por poco y me descubre… esta mejorando demasiado rápido para mi gusto… me pregunto… ¿esto tendrá que ver?...-

Se observo las muñecas que las traía vendadas y su seño se frunció levemente.

-y por su culpa no pude investigar mas…-se quejo mientras se recostaba en las ramas de aquel árbol y observando fijamente una ventana cerca de donde estaba él- demonios… solo me falto un poco mas y averiguaba… tsk…-

Su enfado aumento recordando los pocos minutos atrás.

**FLASH BACK…**

Un rápido hombre entraba en el hospital de Konoha, y justo después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca con una velocidad sorprendente recorrió los pasillos de aquel edificio e ingreso de inmediato al cuarto que ya había investigado anteriormente, cuando entro su vista tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la habitación tan oscura que había pero cuando se pudo adaptar de inmediato su vista cayo en el cuerpo durmiente del lugar, un muchacho e su edad de piel demasiado pálida y de cabellos negros se encontraba durmiendo en aquella cama, el rubio se acerco a él con sumo cuidado y se coloco a un costado para observarlo mejor.

-hay Sasuke-baka ¿Qué te vino a pasar?...-murmuro mientras lo contemplaba- tu no eres tan débil o ¿si?...-

Entonces como si de un especialista se tratara el rubio comenzó a examinar todo el cuerpo del moreno hasta llegar a la zona donde antiguamente debía estar el sello maldito

-¿y esto que es?...-pregunto cuando recayó en aquellos sellos- no puede ser… pero ¿Cómo?... había escuchado de ellos por Ero-sennin pero de eso a que alguien pudiera realizarlos…- medito unos segundos para- será mejor que me ocupe de esto…-

Formo unos cuantos sellos y de su mano derecha comenzó a salir una especie de chakra blanquecino que empezó a tomar forma en los dedos de este (como cuando Jiraiya libera a Naruto de aquel sello que le impuso Orochimaru, pero esta vez blanco el chakra) se aproximaba a la muñeca de este, haciendo que en ella aparecieran unas cuantas marcas, cuando sintió cerca del edificio el chakra conocido de tres personas, _estoes tener muy mala suerte…_ maldijo por lo bajo y ates de que fuera descubierto salió de la habitación, no sin antes tocar la muñeca del moreno en su huida.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-**¡TSK!... maldición…- volvió a repetir el rubio aún en el árbol-simplemente necesitaba unos minutos más y ya estaba… solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo…-

-¿para que Naruto-san?...-pregunto una persona en una rama cercana.

-ouaa!-grito sorprendido el rubio afirmándose justo a tiempo para no caer-Takao no asuste de ese modo!...-

-lo siento…-se disculpo el castaño a su lado.

-por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?...-pregunto ya mas tranquilo Naruto.

-es que Suzuka-chan… me pidió que le buscara…- esto lo dijo algo incomodo.

-en verdad hace lo que quiere contigo esa niña…-suspiro mientras observaba de reojo a su acompañante.

-es verdad…-suspiro resignado el hermano mayor de la chica- así que ¿Qué sucedió dentro del hospital?...-

-ah… Takao si supieras… si supieras…-dijo mientras se volvía a recostar en el árbol- peor tu imoto... como siempre…-

-gomen Naruto-san… pero…-comenzó a dar su ya conocidas disculpas por parte de su hermana

-ya se lo que dirás… que es una niña traviesa y todo eso…-se encogió de hombros el rubio mientras se le ocurría algo- es verdad Takao necesito tu ayuda y es para ahora!...-

Naruto parecía muy emocionado con la idea que acaba de tener, mientras que el nombrado aceptaba algo inquieto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras que ambos jóvenes creaban un plan, en un lugar algo apartado de la villa un hombre de largos cabello blancos observaba su reflejo en el agua que estaba debajo de aquel puente, era increíble que no estuviera viendo a mujeres en las aguas termales, pero tenía su cabeza en aquello momentos lejos de cualquier cosa pervertida (N/CH: increíble pero cierto, los milagros existen y Jiraiya es uno de ellos XD) , _ no puedo creer que el mocoso Uchiha tenga aquellos sellos… además que con el problema de Naruto ya tengo bastante… no se que va a pasar…_ suspiro con lago de pesadez mientras una persona aparecía detrás de él.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi?...-pregunto sin voltear, ante el recién llegado.

El mencionado saludo levemente mientras se ganaba junto al pervertido ermitaño en aquel puente.

-¿Jiraiya-sama que esta pasando?...-pregunto luego de unos segundo de silencio- ¿por que fue Sasuke?... y ¿por que hay alguien con aquel tipo de chakra?...-

El pervertido mayor miro de reojo por unos instantes al peliplaetado y luego volvió a fijar su vista en el agua.

-no se te escapa ninguna cosa ¿verdad?...-el nombrado asintió frente a aquel comentario-peor en verdad, no se que pasa con Sasuke…-

-¿peor es grave?-pregunto a su vez el ninja copia.

El asentimiento de Jiraiya dejo a un preocupada Kakashi.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En el interior del hospital ya había bastante gente que no pertenecía al hospital y dos mujeres se encontraban en la sal de espera frente a un grupo de amigos y comentaban algunas cosas.

-¿Qué busca a Naruto?...-pregunto sorprendida Ino-¿Por qué?-

-dijo que le debía algo muy importante…-aclaro Sakura-pero como lo busca, digo que es muy importante…-

-o valioso…-continuó Ino.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ella o otra persona, un leve temblor hizo que todos voltearan a ver de que pasillo provenía aquel ruido y a los pocos segundos una Suzuka muy agitada llegaba y mirando a todos lados de forma casi enfermiza.

-¿Dónde esta?...-pregunto luego de tomar un poco de aire-¿Dónde esta?...-

Nadie respondió ante las preguntas de la chica, simplemente le observaron sorprendidos.

-demonios... se volvió a escapar…-murmuro entre dientes pateando el suelo con enfado- como odio que esto sucede…-

Nadie entendía el enfado de esta chica, mientras sentían la presencia de otra persona.

-¡Suzuka-chan!...-llamo el recién llegado y de ojos tan dorados como los de su hermana- Suzuka-chan ¿Qué pasa?...-

-¿eh?... a Takao-niisan…-llamo esta cuando lo vio aparecer.

Cuando llego mas cerca de su hermana tomo una larga bocana de aire y luego miro a todos los presente-¿Qué pasa Suzuka-chan?... ¿Por qué tu chakra esta tan extraño?...-

-sabes donde esta?...-fue la única respuesta de esta-¿verdad?...-

El castaño tenía uan gota en la cabeza suspiro luego de unos segundos, _que pasará ahora… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?..._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-ah… que bien… dormí…- bostezaba un muchacho en un árbol (N/CH: acá Naruto tiene el complejo de un mono XD)- solo espero que Takao haga lo que le pedí…-

Una gota resbalo por la nuca de este,_ no lo creo… peor debo confiar en él_, pensaba en eso cuando un grito de mujer le saco de sus pensamientos, le puso alerta de inmediato, al ver como se acercaba un grupo de personas, no tenía a donde escapar u ocultarse, _ hurra yo y mi grandiosa idea de descansar en una zona tan abierta ¬¬ seré baka…_.

-Naruto sal de allí!...-grito la colorina cuando llego a aquel árbol.

No hubo respuesta y a Suzuka le creció una venita, _mejor quedarme calladito y dejar que todo pase…_ pensó el rubio mientras veía como aquella niña seguí hablando.

-bien…-dijo mientras suspiraba agitada-sal ya Naruto!... o te juro que te bajo a patadas!...-

Y nuevamente no hubo respuesta, esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Suzuka realmente estaba enfadada aunque no lo demostrara.

-etto… Suzuka-chan…-comenzó su hermano conociendo su ataque de enfado-¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz?...-

-no… no pienso hacerlo…-respondió con voz sombría esta chica-además estoy bastante enfada y debo relajarme un poco…-

Volteo de nueva cuenta hacía el árbol y contra todo pronostico pateo el árbol con tal fuerza que el árbol tembló por varios minutos.

-no creo que funcione…- comenzó a decir la rubia del grupo, pero se cayo cuando vio que del árbol anteriormente golpeado dejaba caer a una persona- no… no puede ser…-

-¿Qué pretendía Suzuka?...-pregunto la persona ya molesta de verdad-podías haberme matado…-

-no esta mal aquella idea…-comento con sorna la chica- pero relájate Naruto…-

-¿Qué me relaje?...-tomo aire y le miro-claro que me relaje… casi me matas! Idiota!...-

-cállate! Tú… idiota…- tomo aire y lo miro muy molesta- tú pedazo de animal… que me dejaste sola imbecil… además me dejaste pagando una cuenta que no tienes idea! ¿Qué te crees abandonándome de aquella forma?...-

Naruto se tensó al ver el cambio tan drástico de Suzuka y una gota surgió en su nuca nuevamente, siempre terminaban así…

-mira Naruto…-continuo la chica mientras los demás observaban sorprendidos- da gracias a que estoy de tan buen humor…- daba un paso y el encapuchado (N/CH: si todavía no se saca la capucha) retrocedía uno- no te perseguí año y medio para que vengas y te escondes de mi… ¡estoy harte de jugar a las escondidas!... escucha esto Naruto…-

El rubio estaba atrapado entre el árbol y la de vista dorada que estaba bastante molesta, no tenía a donde ir, pero antes de que la colorina fuera a decir algo nuevamente una pregunta recordó que los demás les habían seguido.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Naruto?...- pregunto Shikamaru muy atento a todo lo que sucedía-hace dos años que no lo vemos por aquí…-

Un asentimiento general dio la razón al chuunin de las nubes, mientras que Suzuka comenzaba a reír.

-¿Cómo lo se?...-ironizo-no por nada pase tanto tiempo detrás de él…-

-¿pero… t-tiene alguna prueba?...-pregunto esta vez Hinata.

-quieren una prueba?...-dijo levantando la mano- aquí tiene su prueba-

Y de un movimiento saco la capucha de aquel hombre mostrando unos aunque largos cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules que miraban molestos a la colorina mientras todos observaban sorprendidos al recién visto.

-Naruto!-fue la palabra común de todos.

-no querían una prueba allí tiene una…-dijo Suzuka indicando el rostro de este.

-je,je,je…-rió algo nervioso el rubio frente a todas las miradas asesinas de sus amigos- ¿Cuánto tiempo no?...-

Mas las quejas de los demás quedaron apagadas cuando escucharon la voz tan conocida de cierto Uchiha.

-¿S-Sasuke?-preguntaron todos incrédulos, mientras volteaban a ver.

El moreno paso su vista por todos hasta que recayó en la de la pequeña Suzuka quien no lo había visto y seguía discutiendo con Naruto.

-allí estas…-murmuro bastante bajo.

Y antes de que algo mas pasara el moreno se lanzó contra Suzuka, que ante al sorpresa no se movió, pero en un rápido movimiento Naruto la protegió con su cuerpo, y todos vieron horrorizados como le cuerpo del rubio se partía en dos.

-lo mato…- dijo Hinata mas pálido de lo que estaba- n-no puede ser…-

-no es así…-aclaro Sakura que acaba de llegar- fíjate bien Hinata-chan…-

Y así lo hizo para ver que en vez del cuerpo del rubio había un tronco. _¿técnica del reemplazo?..._ Sasuke volteo a buscarlo por todos lados cuando la voz del rubio les dijo donde estaban.

-SASUKE-BAKA…-grito molesto- eso fue peligros sabes, controla tus instintos psicópatas quieres…-

-ah… mira Naruto…-hablo de pronto Suzuka- es Sasu-chan... no lo había visto…. ¡hola Sasu-chan!... ¿Cómo estas?...-

Todos cayeron al estilo anime cuando hablo ella. (N/CH: no me sorprende casi la mata y ella ni que se dio cuenta… hay que ver no?)

-IDIOTA!... QUIERES DECIR QUE NO VISTE CUANDO INTENTO ATACARTE!-grito molesto Naruto después de que se logro recuperar.

-¿me quiso atacar?-pregunto ingenuamente- eso no esta bien Sasu-chan…- (N/CH: esta chiquilla o tiene cerebro y eso esta comprobado XD)

Todos tenían una gotaza en la cabeza.

-al parecer no comprende su situación tan particular…-comento un sorprendido Shikamaru.

-baja inmediatamente de allí Suzuka…-reclamo el chico Uchiha-quiero arreglar cuentas contigo de inmediato…-

-esa bien…-asintió la chica y bajo al nivel de Sasuke- bien Sasu-chan… ¿Qué querías decirme?...-

Y ante la vista de todos el moreno se lanzó al ataque de una indefensa colorina

**CH: YOO!... ¿Cuánto tiempo…?... al fin subo el capi de este fic… me costo un triunfo lograr subirlo pero ya ven… lo logré KYAAA!... en fin… espero que les guste y espero emocionada sus reviews (aparece una sombra detrás de ella)… OoU esto no me gusta para nada… auxilooooo!... me secuestran!... /inner: ya cállate… solo soy yo que te vine a dejar los reviews ya luego nos vemos/… no asustes así baka… ¬¬… bien será mejor ir a responder reviews… **

**Dark Pam: sip!... somos varias la ke no le soportamos… ke bueno ke te gusto en serio… ya ves… la trama va avanzando… (Por lo menos en mi cabeza y cuaderno n.nU) en fin… espero con emoción el prox. Review tuyo nus vemos luego…**

**Miruru****: wuolas!... como tay?... en fin… ¡por favor no los atormentes o me kedo sin staff! TT0TT… y mira ke me costo convencerlos… muy pronto sabras por ke lo persiguen XD… en fin… y por favor ¡no los dañes, y creo que en capi que viene pasara algo muy bueno XD Bueno espero tu review con emoción hay luego nus vemos…**

**Kin'iro Kitsune****: te aseguro ke los saque de mi mente a los hermanitos lindos, ¿te guste? Ke emoción… (inner: si comiendo demasiada azúcar ¬¬) urusae!... ¬¬ ke molesto… en fin.. espero tu comentario en el prox… nus vemos! **

**himeno-Asakura****: holap!... nu… nu habra SasuXNaru… espero ke lo entiendas un poc más… peor reconozco que esta algo confuso trataré de que no sea así n.n.. ahora espero ver otro review tuyo! **

**Arwon****: un te preocupes si no lo entiendes de inmediato… ya trabajo en eso… así que trato de que se empiece a esclarecer dentro de los capi… peor no lo creo muy certero… en fin… espero verte pronto y toy tratando de hacer mas cortos los capi peor dudo que lo logre… ahora si te dejo bye bye **

**Bueno… hasta aki llega el tercer capi de la saga y espero ke les guste… así ke ya nus vemos…**

**JAA NEEE!... MINNA-SAN!**


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

ChibiyHina

* * *

Español breve (traduzcan lo de arriba plis):

Al parecer y según el poco conocimiento de ingles que tengo ha habido una serie de problemas con algunos autores y sus historias por que al parecer en ellas hay violencia o escenas de sexo que no deberían estar, según lo que leí de lo que dicen en la página principal eso no debería ser por que desde le 2002 no se acepta nada de eso, ya que le máximo es M y que solo son temas sugerente y lenguaje para adulto, por lo cual lo otro no debería siquiera estar aquí...

Ahora bien aquí viene lo que yo creo, quiero decir veamos la mayoría de los fic que contiene ese de violencia extrema o relaciones sexuales en si en el resumen se suele leer una advertencia (como los fic que yo leo) y que bajo la responsabilidad de cada lector el leer aquello, ahora si los administradores creen que es una fata a su politica, por que no solo subir el ratings, o solo adultos, por que sino siento que grandes escritores de fic se perderán sus historias que pese a que los personajes utilizados sean de otros autores (en lo cual entra el disclaimer y todo eso) la historia en si y todo lo que eso incluye uno lo inventa y no me parece justo que se vean perjudicado... así que me gustaría pensar que podemos evitar que cosas así sucedan de verdad por que estoy empezando a sentir que incluso en internet nuestro expresión y demás se esta viendo perjudicada y anulando por completo...

Ahora chicos diganme ustedes ¿creen que es justo que historias que son buenas y demás se vean borradas por que no hay un rating mayor para que su historia encaje? en mi humilde opinión creo que no y que no merecen desaparecer todo el esfuerzo impuesto en la historia, en verdad esperar que podamos hacer algo ara evitar que estas cosas sucedan el por que si ocurren siento que esta pagina ya no sería lo que uno espera donde uno podría subir las cosas que uno deseaba y poder leer lo que uno quiere...

Ahora si quieres evitar que cosas así ocurran vamos pega esto y sigamos e tratemos de evitar que algo así llegue a ocurrir de verdad!


End file.
